A Hundred Ways to Feel
by djAngelynn
Summary: Drabble series to 100 Emotions by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt. HitsuKarin.
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just playing in his sandbox.

* * *

**#1: Birth**

The roadside railing on side of the hill, from which one could see most of Karakura Town, held a special place in both Toshiro and Karin's hearts for two reasons.

It witnessed the birth of their friendship.

It witnessed the birth of their love.

Thus, it was only fitting that it would bear witness to the birth of their forever and always.

* * *

**A/N: **I really should be working on Picking Up the Pieces, but then I got sidetracked when I came across the 100 Emotions Theme on DeviantArt. XD


	2. Tears

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just playing in his sandbox.

* * *

**#93: Tears**

Their fights had always been like tornados – destructive, fast, raging, and filled with lots of empty air.

Toshiro always used ice as his preferred weapon of choice, his demeanour getting progressively colder with each icy word that passed his lips. At the same time, he would retreat further into himself, distancing himself from the emotions that would cause him to hurt.

The ice was his weapon, and his shield.

But she always gave it as good as she got, because Karin was never one to take anything lying down.

Her preferred weapon of choice was of burning snark and sarcasm, and sometimes, if she felt like it, a good fiery glare that would torch him where he stood. Other times, she would simply hit him. Multiple times.

They could never stay angry with the other for long. It was simply a matter of who would be the one to lower their pride to make the apology first.

But as he bit out the last cold, bitter word in their latest fight, Toshiro knew that he had finally gone too far.

Her beautiful grey eyes had widened in shock and hurt, and he could see the glistening wetness of unshed tears.

His heart sank, and he opened his mouth to apologize, but she held out a hand to stop him.

She shook her head, her tears spilling over even as she brushed them away angrily. She only whispered one broken word. "Don't."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Guilt crept up like a vine and almost strangled him as he watched her tears pool and fall. In that moment, he absolutely hated himself. Because he was the one who made her cry. He was the one who caused the tears to fall from this strong warrior of a woman, this woman who loved him passionately with all her heart.

Dear Kami, what had he done?

He could not take the words back, as much as he wanted to. He could not turn back time to undo the hurt that he had caused her.

He had never felt more helpless than at this very moment, watching her tears, feeling his heart breaking at the knowledge that he was the cause.

Then she pressed a fist to her trembling lips, her slender frame shaking as she tried to stop her tears from falling, and failing miserably. A choked sob escaped from her as she turned and vanished with a lightning fast flash step.

Immediately, he gave chase.

Because he had to do something, _anything_, to make it right. To make_ this_ right. To wipe the tears from her eyes, and to make sure that they would never again fall because of him.


	3. I

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just playing in his sandbox.

* * *

**#91: I**

Toshiro always thought that the marriage vows that the westerners recited when they got married sounded like a promise, from one person to another, of their commitment to, and a proclamation of, their love.

Which was why he had requested that it be included in their marriage ceremony when Karin had asked for his input.

His fiancée had gaped at him for a moment, before a brilliant smile lit her face and she beamed at him.

* * *

_I, Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Take you, Kurosaki Karin_

_To be my wedded wife_

_To have and to hold, from this day forward_

_I promise to be true to you_

_In good times and in bad_

_For better, for worse_

_For richer, for poorer_

_In sickness or in health_

_To love and to cherish_

_'Til death do us part_

_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_

_I, Kurosaki Karin_

_Take you, Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_To be my wedded husband_

_To have and to hold, from this day forward_

_I promise to be true to you_

_In good times and in bad_

_For better, for worse_

_For richer, for poorer_

_In sickness or in health_

_To love and to cherish_

_'Til death do us part_

_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_

_With this Ring I thee wed _

_With my body I thee worship_

_And with all my worldly goods I thee endow._

* * *

**A/N: **If you also follow/read Picking Up the Pieces, I _am_ working on the next chapter, I promise! My muse just seems to prefer these drabbles at the moment. LOL.


	4. Infatuation

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just playing in his sandbox.

* * *

**#37: Infatuation**

When Kurosaki Karin was eleven, she had her first crush.

He was everything that set her little eleven-year-old heart aflutter; smart, icy good looks, kind, mature for his age, had a mysterious aura about him, saved her life more than once, and most importantly, to Karin's mind, was brilliant at soccer.

His name was Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Alas, Karin's logical mind also knew that this crush was doomed from the start, for her crush did not even have the decency to be from the same realm as her, nor a living human being. Oh no. She just had to crush on a dead spirit from the Soul Society. (Technically, he is alive and living in the Soul Society, but that's just schematics.)

So, she tried to pretend that the crush never existed, but whenever he would come to the World of the Living, she still found herself trailing after him like a lovestruck puppy, shadowing his every step and hanging on to his every word. She did try her best not to be obvious about it, but she knew she failed at that rather miserably.

It was a good thing the crush in question either had no clue, or just politely chose to ignore it.

She never told anyone, though she suspected that her twin knew about it.

She never tried to pursue it either, knowing that nothing would come out of it, and content to leave it as such. Afterall, he was just a school girl's first crush, an infatuation she was certain would fade over time.

Boy, was she ever wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** A short drabble to celebrate the end of my exams. =D


End file.
